The Amnis Image Stream mark II Flow Cytometer has direct relevance to Veteran Health Care as exemplified by the ability to combine speed, sensitivity, and phenotyping abilities of flow cytometry with the detailed imagery and functional insights of microscopy. The dual capability flow cytometer will greatly enhance the data applications (study of cell-cell interactions, phagocytosis, apoptosis and autophagy, the characterization of circulating tumor cells, etc.) of a number of VA funded investigators. Dr. Golding studies the role of human regulatory T cells in Veterans with rheumatologic disease. Dr. Davila studies the role of innate immune Toll-like receptors (TLR) in adaptive T-cell responses relevant to immunotherapy for cancer. Dr. Tonelli focuses on the effects of inflammatory processes on brain function and behavior and their implications for mental health and stress related disorders. Dr. Prior examines the mechanisms by which exercise training improves the treatment and prevention of type 2 diabetes. Dr. Fulton investigates the COX-2 Pathway to Reduce Breast Cancer Mortality. Dr. Keegan investigates mechanisms of asthma and allergy. Dr. Gartenhaus investigates the mechanistic basis for the increased incidence of diffuse large B-cell lymphoma (DLBCL) associated with aging. Dr. Baer studies new ways to improve chemotherapeutic treatment of hematologic malignanacies. Dr. Rus studies the role of novel complement receptors in inflammation and autoimmunity. Dr. Donahue investigates apoptosis and cell cycle analysis in esophageal cancer cells. The acquisition of an AMNIS Image Stream mark II Flow Cytometer system for the Baltimore VA Research Laboratory Core would significantly enhance the projects currently being carried out by VA investigators, and also help to promote new and innovative projects. This system is a state-of-the art imaging flow cytometer that is capable of capturing real-time images of individual cells. Unlike any other flow cytometer, the AMNIS Image Stream not only records the presence of cellular proteins on a per-cell basis; but also provides direct information on sub-cellular localization. This allows for direct measurement of critical cell signaling events that impact all aspects of cell biology including: cancer, immunology, metabolism, neurology, senescence, and hematology. Current VA investigators? projects that rely on combining older, less efficient technologies would now be able to make new discoveries with just this one system.